


Alle Jahre wieder

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Alle Jahre wieder lässt sich Tom Paris etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen, um der Mannschaft ein möglichst schönes Weihnachtsfest zu ermöglichen.





	Alle Jahre wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam ziemlich spät, daher gibt es keine Beta. Außerdem weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, wer meine Voyager-Stories lesen würde. Warum ich ausgerechnet mal wieder zu Voyager schreibe, steht in den Sternen. Feedback würde mich aber mächtig freuen. *mwah*
> 
> Trekzember - Prompt 1 ("Alle Jahre wieder ...")

Der Türsummer zu ihrem Quartier erklang und das keinen Augenblick zu früh. Sie hatte gerade ihre Hochsteckfrisur überprüft, bei der ihr Seven geholfen hatte, und einen letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen. Sie schenkte sich selbst ein Lächeln, strich sich das lange, rote Abendkleid glatt und öffnete die Tür.

Chakotay öffnete den Mund ein Stück weit vor Überraschung, doch es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis sein Gehirn den Anblick verarbeitet hatte und sich in der Lage sah einen passenden Satz über seine Lippen zu schicken. „Kathryn … du siehst einfach unglaublich aus. Hinreißend geradezu …“

Das Kompliment gab sie gern zurück. Er trug einen dunklen Smoking, dazu eine Fliege. Am Revers steckte ein kleines Stechpalmsträußchen. „Du bist auch sehr schick.“

Er bot ihr galant den Ellbogen an und sie hakte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein.

„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf den Abend“, meinte Chakotay in einer sanften Stimme.

„O ja, ich auch“, nickte sie bestätigend und legte ihm die freie, rechte Hand auf den Arm. Und so schlenderten sie gemütlich durch das Raumschiff bis sie Holodeck Zwei erreichten.

Tom Paris hatte es sich in den vergangenen Jahren, in welchen die Voyager verschollen unterwegs im Delta-Quadranten war, zur Aufgabe gemacht, das Holodeck weihnachtlich zu programmieren. Dabei war es in jedem Jahr anders, so dass es nie langweilig wurde. Im ersten Jahr hatte er eine Skihütte programmiert und wer wollte, konnte eine Woche lang Skifahren oder abends einfach gemütlich in der Sauna schwitzen, vorm Kamin sitzen und Tee oder Weihnachtspunsch trinken. Das Jahr darauf hatte er sich von einigen Crewmitgliedern dabei inspirieren lassen einen authentischen Weihnachtsmarkt zu simulieren, mit Karussells, Schiffschaukeln und zauberhaften Ständen, die Glühwein und allerhand Naschwerk anboten. Daher freute sich Janeway schon sehr auf das diesjährige Weihnachtsambiente. Tom hatte nur verraten, dass eine schicke Abendgarderobe empfohlen sei. Mehr hatte er jedoch nicht preisgeben wollen. Aus B’Elanna und Harry, die ebenfalls beide eingeweiht waren, da sie ihm bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hatten, war auch nichts herauszubekommen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Neelix verraten, was in diesem Jahr geplant war und der Talaxianer hatte ja wohl ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu nahezu jedem Crewmitglied. Deshalb waren die Spannung und auch die Erwartung in diesem Jahr entsprechend groß.

Vor der Tür begegneten ihnen Seven of Nine und das MHN. Beide ebenfalls sehr schick gekleidet. Sevens Kleid war ein Traum aus grünem Samt, der ihre kurvenreiche Figur perfekt betonte, der Doc trug, wie Chakotay, einen Anzug. Die Vier begrüßten sich, ehe sie gemeinsam das Holodeck betraten.

Seven atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. Die schiere Menge an anwesenden Crewmitgliedern behagte ihr nicht allzu sehr. Ihr waren kleine Gruppen sehr viel lieber. Der Holodoc schenkte ihr jedoch ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, dass die Anspannung in ihrer Haltung beinahe augenblicklich löste.

Janeway war nicht entgangen, dass die beiden zunehmend Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Sie taten einander gut, ergänzten sich und halfen sich gegenseitig dabei menschlicher zu werden. Die Ex-Borg tat sich dabei sogar nach etwas mehr als zwei Jahren auf der Voyager noch schwer, während es dem holografischen Arzt immer leichter fiel. Vor allem seit er Dank des Emitters nicht mehr an die Krankenstation gebunden war.

Vor ihnen tat sich ein riesiger Ballsaal auf. Linkerhand befanden sich mehrere Büffets mit mehr zu essen und zu trinken als Janeway je glaubte gesehen zu haben. Und sie erkannte auf Anhieb, dass es sich bei den Speisen keineswegs ausschließlich um irdische Leckereien handelte. Etwas weiter hinten gab Neelix, und wie hätte es auch anders sein können, den Barkeeper und schenkte Sekt, Eierpunsch, Glühwein und allerhand andere Getränke aus. Sie entdeckte ihren vulkanischen Freund Tuvok, der sich auf der rechten Hälfte des Saals an einen der freien Tische gesetzt hatte und ein wenig verloren wirkte. Sie würde ihn später zum Tanz auffordern.

Es bestand keine Pflicht zu der Veranstaltung zu kommen, da Weihnachten ein irdischer Brauch war, doch es fanden sich jedes Jahr mehr Crewmitglieder ein, die auch anderen Spezies angehörten. Einige Bajoraner, Bolianer, Tuvok und Vorik repräsentierten die Vulkanier in diesem Jahr zum zweiten Mal und der Talaxianer Neelix war ohnehin bei jedem Fest dabei, gesellig wie er von Natur aus war.

Auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Eingangsbereichs gab es eine kleine Empore, auf welcher ein prachtvoller Klavierflügel stand, an dem ein Pianist saß und die Finger gekonnt über die Tasten gleiten ließ und zusammen mit einer Band Weihnachtsmusik spielte. Janeway wurde ein wenig wehmütig, als sie das Lied erkannte, obwohl es nicht gesanglich untermalt wurde. Es handelte sich dabei um ‚I’ll be home for Christmas‘. Dem bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, neben dem Klavierflügel schenkte sie in dem Moment nicht halb so viel Beachtung wie er sicherlich verdient hätte.

Chakotay schien nicht zu entgehen, dass Janeways Stimmung ein wenig schwermütig wurde. Er legte behutsam einen Arm um ihre Körpermitte und lehnte sich zu ihr, so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Sei nicht traurig, Kathryn. Die Voyager ist unser Zuhause. Und du wirst uns zurück zur Erde bringen.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte sie und sah ihn mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an. Sein zuversichtliches Nicken wurde von einem Lächeln bekräftigt. Seine Lippen deuteten das ‚Ja‘ nur an, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Sie atmete tief durch und beschloss, dass sie diesen Abend im Kreis ihrer Mannschaft, die zu ihrer zweiten Familie geworden war, genießen wollte. Sie wollte sich heute nicht die Stimmung davon trüben lassen, dass sie noch viele Jahre zur Erde zurück brauchen würden.

Der Holodoc und Seven entschuldigten sich und mischten sich gemeinsam unter die Mannschaft, die sich größtenteils in der Mitte des Saals befand und zur weihnachtlichen Musik tanzte.

Janeways Blick löste sich von Chakotay, dem sie gar nicht oft genug für seine Unterstützung danken konnte. Nach inzwischen sechs Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, war er der beste Freund geworden, den sie je in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. Er war die eine Konstante in ihrem Leben, ohne die sie nicht mehr sein wollte. Er gab ihr die Kraft weiterzumachen und für die Mannschaft stark zu bleiben, wenn sie glaubte nicht mehr weiterzuwissen. Er war ihr Rückhalt. Sie wusste, dass er mehr für sie empfand. Dass seine Gefühle sich auf der Neuen Erde weiterentwickelt hatten und er sich mehr von ihr wünschte. Allerdings waren sie nach der Rückkehr auf die Voyager nie wieder darauf eingegangen. Trotzdem verbrachten sie einen sehr großen Teil ihrer Freizeit miteinander und genossen die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. Worte waren meist überflüssig, sie verstanden sich auch ohne sehr gut.

„Da sind Tom und B’Elanna“, holte Chakotay sie aus ihren Gedanken und zeigte zur Tanzfläche, wo die beiden engumschlungen miteinander tanzten.

Sie würde Tom später noch sagen können, dass er sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen hatte. Jetzt war nicht der Moment die beiden in ihrem romantischen Tanz zu stören. An der Zimmerdecke, einige Meter über ihnen, funkelten Lichter wie Sterne. Rote, grüne und goldene Kugeln, so groß wie Fußbälle, hingen von der Decke herab. Hier und da schwebten altmodische Discokugeln dazwischen, die von bunten Lichtstrahlen beleuchtet wurden und somit kleine Lichtreflektionen durch den Saal sandten. Janeway fühlte sich seltsam in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Ganz ähnlich hatte der Ballsaal in ihrer High-School ausgesehen, als sie in ihrem letzten Jahr an der Schule den Winterball besucht hatte. Allerdings erinnerte sie sich nicht so gerne an ihren damaligen Begleiter zurück, der den ganzen Abend nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, um sie in eines der Zimmer des Hotels abzuschleppen, in welchem der Ball stattfand.

„Möchtest du tanzen?“ Chakotays Frage holte sie unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.

Genießen. Sie wollte den Abend genießen. Daher nickte sie und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln. „Unbedingt.“

Zwei Lieder später kamen, sehr zur Überraschung der meisten Anwesenden, Seven und der Holodoc auf die Bühne. Der Doktor hielt eine kleine Ansprache, in welcher er vor allem Sevens musikalisches Talent erwähnte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sie inzwischen sehr mochte. Allerdings war Seven sehr zurückhaltend und nicht selten unsicher, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen betraf.

Schließlich nickte der Doktor dem Pianisten zu, der wiederum seiner Band ein Zeichen gab. Unmittelbar darauf setzte die Musik ein und begleitete den Gesang des Duetts. Als zuerst Seven anfing zu singen und der Doktor schließlich hinzu kam, war es, als stünde die Zeit still. Niemand im Saal bewegte sich mehr. Es schien sogar, dass einige die Luft anhielten. Sämtliche Augenpaare sahen fast schon ehrfürchtig zu den Beiden auf, die ‚The Prayer‘ zum Besten gaben und sich damit in die Herzen der Mannschaft sangen.

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

© Celine Dion & Andrea Bocelli

Als der letzte Ton verklang herrschte noch einen kurzen andächtigen Moment Stille, danach folgte ein tosender Beifall, der Sevens Wangen rosa färbte. Sie nahm die Hand des Doktors und verneigte sich gemeinsam mit ihm vor dem Publikum, ehe sie die Bühne wieder verließen, um sich wieder unter die Mannschaft zu mischen.

„Das war unbeschreiblich schön“, staunte Janeway und sah Chakotay an. „Hast du gewusst, dass die beiden so singen können? Ich meine, das war … perfekt.“ Er schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf. „Komm mit.“ Sie wartete gar keine Reaktion ab, sondern nahm Chakotay bei der Hand und suchte in der Menge nach Seven und dem Doktor. Die beiden unterhielten sich mit Tom und B’Elanna, als Janeway sie vorne bei der Empore entdeckte und direkt auf sie zusteuerte. Das traf sich ja. So konnte sie gleich allen ein Lob aussprechen.

Die Gespräche wurden unterbrochen, wie so oft, sobald der Captain und der Erste Offizier sich näherten. Selbst außerdienstlich würde sich daran vermutlich nie etwas ändern. Vielleicht war es Janeway deshalb so wichtig, dass zumindest Chakotay gern in ihrer Nähe war und sich durch ihren Rang nicht unwohl fühlte. Im Hintergrund spielte die Band ein weiteres Lied, das Janeway diesmal jedoch nicht kannte. Sie erreichten die kleine Gruppe.

„Das war fantastisch! Einfach perfekt! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“, brach es auch schon aus Janeway heraus. Sie umarmte zuerst ihren Schützling Seven und anschließend sogar den vollkommen verblüfften Doktor. „Ich hatte Gänsehaut. Das war unbeschreiblich …“

Beide bedankten sich verlegen. Nun ja, der Doktor weniger verlegen als Seven, aber trotzdem bescheiden für seine Verhältnisse. Normalerweise hielt er sich nicht zurück damit zu prahlen, dass er gewisse Talente besaß. Allerdings war es für ihn auch leichter, da er sich lediglich die entsprechenden Algorithmen einprogrammieren musste und schon war er ein genauso professioneller Sänger wie ein Andrea Bocelli oder ein Josh Groban. Seven hingegen war ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut und hatte zweifellos ihre Stimme trainieren müssen. Jetzt wusste Janeway auch, was die beiden höchstwahrscheinlich in ihrer Freizeit zusammen machten.

Tom legte B’Elanna einen Arm um die Schultern und küsste zärtlich ihr Haar. Sie wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu, woraufhin sie sich nickend darin bestätigten, dass sie ihre Sache in diesem Jahr wieder gut gemacht hatten. Im selben Augenblick schloss Harry zu der Gruppe auf, drückte sich zwischen seine beiden Freunde, und strahlte nicht weniger stolz in Richtung Führungsduo.

„Sie fünf“, meinte Janeway von einem zum anderen schauend und spürte, dass Chakotay näher hinter sie trat und ihr Rückhalt gab, „sind ab heute offizielle Beauftragte für jegliche Weihnachtsfeiern. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen allen bewusst ist, dass die gesamte Mannschaft künftig immer solche Feste erwartet. Sie haben es geschafft, dass ich vergessen habe, dass wir nicht auf der Erde sind. Und dafür möchte ich Ihnen von Herzen danken. Ihnen allen!“

Die fünf Angesprochenen übersahen höflicherweise, dass Janeway Tränen in den Augen standen, so sehr war sie ergriffen. Es folgten weitere Lobsagungen von anderen Crewmitgliedern und schließlich löste sich die Gruppe wieder auf. Janeway tanzte an diesem Abend mal mit Tom, dann mit Harry, sogar mit Tuvok, aber immer wieder und vor allem mit Chakotay.

„Bist du immer noch traurig, dass wir nicht auf der Erde sind?“, hatte Chakotay sie irgendwann später an diesem Abend gefragt.

„Alle Jahre wieder … überkommt mich diese Traurigkeit, doch dann werde ich daran erinnert, dass ich bereits bei meiner Familie bin“, war ihre Antwort gewesen und ihr Blick war lächelnd durch die Menge geschweift. Dann hatte sie ihren Kopf an Chakotays Schulter gelegt, sich sanft mit ihm im Rhythmus zu ‚The Manger‘ bewegt und schlicht genossen, dass sie von einem so wundervollen Mann geliebt wurde.

 

ENDE


End file.
